


Heal My Wounded Heart

by RadioactivePaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort Fluff, F/F, Kara is sad and Lena helps her, idk what else, just comfort fluff, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: Kara reflects on the anniversary of Krypton's destruction and Lena tries to help her





	

It’s quiet on the day that Krypton died. Kara watches over the city, hovering just out of view as she lets the clouds caress her in a cold embrace. Not that she notices, no today is a day of mourning. Even now it hits her straight in the chest.

They day so many died, the day her entire world was destroyed, the day she lost so much of who she was. 

It used to be worse. The first year after coming to Earth, she had hidden away from everyone and cried until even her body gave out. The following years were better but they never went away. This day was always the worst day of her year. 

So of course, it is also a day quiet of crime, devoid of disaster, and lacking in any stories to report. 

There is nothing and Kara feels the void in her chest. Alex was calling for her, softly on the wind in a whisper from her apartment and with her phone. They usually spent this day together but this year, this day, she knew Alex had set up a date with Maggie. Kara didn’t blame her for forgetting the day, she was happy for Alex and wanted her to have this day turn into something good.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t a little hurt by it though.

So instead of flying to her sister, Kara hovered above the city and watched all of those little lights that warmed her very soul. There was one little light she focused on more than the others. 

The window to Lena’s office was bright, showing that the CEO was still working into the night. Kara concentrated and felt herself relax a little at the steady calm beat of Lena’s heart. She had told Lena the truth a few days before when she had been interviewing Lena, a disaster in one of her labs prompting quick thinking on Kara’s part to catch a piece of the wall before it crushed Lena. There was no real denying it at that point. 

So she hoped Lena wouldn’t startle when Kara slowly found herself knocking on that window. She hadn’t planned it but as soon as she’d heard that beat, she knew that Lena would be able to soothe her scars. 

Lena jolted a little at the sound but then simply smiled a little at the sight of her, though that smile faltered when she moved closer to let Kara in.

"Kara?” The worry in Lena’s voice was palpable and Kara simply folded into her arms, hugging tightly to her body as she felt Lena flatten her cape to close the window behind them. “Hey, it’s alright. What happened, huh? Come on, Kara, what’s wrong?”

Lena’s voice was smooth, steady and strong as she held Kara. The sound helped to anchor her, that ever steady heartbeat relaxing some of the tension in her shoulders. 

"I’m sorry.” Kara winced a little at how her voice cracked, an easy show of how hard her heart was twisting in her chest. “I didn’t mean to bother you but I didn’t want to go home just yet.”

Lena’s body shook with a light chucke, her hands moving to brush gently through Kara’s hair. “You’re not bothering me, Kara. Just tell me whats wrong, okay?“

"I can’t get my mothers voice out of my head, she keeps saying that it will be alright, but then there is just so much..” Kara can’t help the way her voice slides off, her hands gripping Lena so tight she fears she’ll leave a bruise. Lena doesn’t cry out, she doesn’t show that it’s too much, instead she just holds on as tight as she can to let Kara cry and find her way through it all. “There’s so much screaming, I never even really heard much panic beyond inside our home but, Rao, there’s just so much screaming.”

It clicks for Lena at the pain in Kara’s voice more than her story. She knew a few details from Kara’s past, their talk after she had saved her was eye opening and she could practically feel the sorrow rolling off of Kara in waves.

"I won’t tell you that everything is okay or that it will go away, you’ve been handling this long enough to know.” Lena sighed softly, relaxing as Kara’s grip loosened just enough to get more comfortable. “I will tell you that I’m here, I will be here anytime you need me, and I just want you to know that I really care about y-”

Lena’s voice slips into a gasp as Kara surges up, her forehead coming to rest against her own. She seems frozen for a moment, red eyes moving from Lena’s gaze to her lips. A soft nod, barely noticable is all it takes for her to hum as she presses forward into a gentle kiss.

The contrast of the strong arms around her middle and the almost hesitant press of Kara’s lips sends a shiver through Lena. Her hands move to cup the back of Kara’s head and neck, carefully encouraging her forward. Looking for that slight whimper she gets in return, searching for the way Kara melts into her grip and presses into her kiss like she’s all Kara has ever known.

After a moment, Kara pulled back just enough to tuck her head into Lena's neck. Gentle hands ran through her hair as Lena let her cry the rest of her tears out, let her drain the rest of her sorrow until a tired limp superhero was at her mercy. Slowly, she moved them both until they were situated more comfortably on the couch, Kara curling up completely onto Lena's lap. Her grip was soft, almost afraid now and it broke Lena's heart. Humming under her breath Lena tried to calm her, relaxing a few moments later when Kara pressed more surely to her once again.

"I think that tonight, you shouldn't be alone." Kara peeked up at Lena's sure voice, nodding before she could even really think about her words. "So how about I come home with you where you'll be comfortable and we get some sleep. Then in the morning, if you'd allow me, I'd like to take you out for brunch."

Kara flushed, shiny eyes going wide in wonder and thanks as she shifted ever so much closer. "You mean like a date?"

The hopeful and joy filled expression that suddenly graced Kara's face brought an affectionate laugh forward, Lena's hands smoothing back her hair so she could look fully into her eyes. "Yes, Kara, a date."

"I would love that!" Kara's words came out in a rush and at that spark of hope on her, that sudden burst of energy, Lena hugged her tight. Kara surprised her a moment later when she switched them around so she was floating with Lena curled into her arms. "But first, maybe just some old movies and ice cream while cuddling on my very soft couch?"

Lena grinned, holding onto Kara with a sure grip as she slowly moved towards the window. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh i love Supergirl so much its stupid so this was a quick one shot
> 
> I am taking requests at my tumblr, killerquinzel


End file.
